Serendipity's Doorway
by canada001
Summary: Just so you know, it may not seem like LOTR at first, but trust me, it will be in the next chapter! Just a weird/crazy Dark Angel/LOTR crossover... ;)


Ok, Ok… before you start reading: I know this doesn't seem like a LOTR fic, but TRUST ME! It will be one very shortly, this is only the first chapter! Right now its only Dark Angel. Now I know this whole crossover is a lame-sounding idea, but give it a chance! Anyways, enough ranting, read my story! ;)

The night was cold and the alley on the pier stunk of rotting fish and fresh waste.  It was Seattle, seven years after the pulse.  Nothing but silence penetrated the deserted alley, and they intended to keep that way.  After all, they _were_ genetically engineered to pass through almost any situation without being detected.  They reached the door.  A grin flashed between the pair as they signalled, using the code only they and their siblings from Manticore truly knew, and in one smooth movement they hoisted themselves up to the rusty, barred window.  It was a ritual that was all too familiar, only this time there was a twist.  It was a sneak attack, and with their stealth, there was no way Savashana was going to see them coming.

"On three!" she said to her brother in a whisper barely audible.

_One…two…three…_

They slipped in the crack on the exterior of the wall and were inside the apartment faster than it took a bullet to leave the barrel of a gangster's .40 in South Market.  Ooh they were good.  Barely taking any time to celebrate, they now crept down the deteriorating hallway and paused outside a slightly ajar door.  The aroma of incense and the sound of bells from within greeted their heightened senses.  They snuck inside.  

Just inside the apartment's entrance a woman sat in full lotus, her blond head bowed in deep meditation; the line of her straight back did not flinch as the pair crept up from behind.  The pair paused only to exchange a sneaky smirk before they each moved to grab one of her gracefully toned shoulders.  Split seconds before their attacks completion, long, slender fingers grasped their wrists and with an almost ethereal quality, flipped them right onto their backs.  She was better.

"Nice work, children, you almost had me there," she said in her breathy voice.  "But I heard you on the landing- watch that footfall."  She stood up just as the two flipped from prone position to ready and together, all three walked into the kitchen.  "Care for some chai tea?"

"I'll just have water- none of this fancy schmancy crap for me," the female member of the pair retorted.  "How did you get that stuff anyways?  Must've had to pull a lot of strings down at the markets."

"Oh, I have my ways…" the blond woman said as laughter sparkled in her blue eyes.  "Besides, tea is an important agent in the cleansing rituals, as you know.  Anyways, here is your water, Jas, and did you want cream with your tea, Joel?  _Joel?_"  The handsome X-5 was obviously distracted.

"What are you trippin' 'bout, bro?"  Jas turned to her twin, and he started out of his reverie.

He though for a moment, as if in deliberation.  "Oh.  I was just thinking… but, well you'll probably think its lame."

"It'll be lame if I curb stomp your ass 'cause you didn't tell me!  Now spill!"

"Well, I know that we've practically given up trying to find our brothers and sisters… I mean, we've been searching all these years, and nothing, and I guess I was fine you know?  Like it was all good, because at least we have each other and 'Shana and everything…"   

"Just cut to the chase!"

"I think I saw Max, Jas."  His sister gaped and even 'Shana, who was known for her composure, seemed startled by this unexpected revelation. 

"What?  How?  Where?  Fill me in- what's the dealio?  Why didn't I see her too?"

He leaned back on the kitchen stool and rested his heels on the counter.  "Yesterday when I was riding my bike to the library, I ran out of gas and had to veer onto the sidewalk.  Just as I was trying to get the engine into gear again, I saw this chick walking towards me with a guy in a wheel chair.  They were pretty deep in conversation and I didn't think she noticed me with my helmet on but she complimented me on my bike and then went inside with the wheelchair dude."  He leaned further back, finished with his story.

Savashana looked dubious.  "And you are sure this might have been one of your siblings, Joel?  I wonder why she would stay in Seattle, so close to Manticore."

"Well, we're still here," Jas spoke.

"That is true, however you have each other, and myself; would it not be too risky for an X5 to stay here alone?"  She shook her golden head.  "It is good that you are hopeful, Joel, but it is dangerous to involve that part of your past with the future you have now."

So that's it! Like it? Loathe it? Either way, please tell me! I need feedback! And the next chapter should be up very soon, and I promise it will have LOTR in it!


End file.
